Thaelandriel Sungazer
Thaelandriel is a blood elven warlock who resides in Silvermoon City in the eternal land of Quel'Thalas. He bears the title of "Felcaster" wich he bestowed upon himself when started to manipulate fel. He was born in the noble Sungazer family and his father pushed him towards becoming a Magister, a manipulator of the arcane. He later joined the Sunfury Forces and started to manipulate fel after the Scourge decimated his homeland and became a warlock, or felcaster as he likes to say. But when Kael'thas betrayal was clear to him he as many others chose to stay loyal to Quel'Thalas instead of the Sun-king. He now resides in his estate where he has taken up the study of felcasting and searches for long lost powerful artifacts that could empower him and make him stronger in his path of a warlock. Basic Information Name: Thaelandriel Sungazer Age: Over 700-1000 years old Class: Warlock Title: Felcaster, Magister, Lord Gender: Male Height: 1.87 m Weight: Average Born: In Silvermoon City ca 700-1000 years ago Affliation: Quel'Thalas Occupation: Lord of house Sungazer, Magister Status: Alive History Early ages Thaelandriel was born in the noble Sungazer family in Silvermoon City. He was the middle child of Ithalain and Leandra Sungazer, two respected members of Quel'dorei society. His father was an arcanist and wanted Thaelandriel to pursue his path aswell. He pushed him towards becoming a magister, a rank higher than his own arcanist title, since he would never reach that rank. Thaelandriel had two siblings, an older sister named Solara whom was the oldest of them and a younger brother named Lethalin. Solara was a ranger of the farstriders and Lethalin was a soldier whom in secret also was a priest devoted to the light. Since none of Ithalain's children had become a Magister he promised himself to make Thaelandriel one. Ithalain always took little Thaelandriel to see arcane sanctums and learned him in the arcane. Thaelandriel showed some talent in bending the arcane to his will and quite quckly became adept at it. During the second war Thaelandriel earned the noble title of Magister. His father was very proud over him. Thaelandriel participated in the second war against the Horde and it's populace. He also supported Anestarian's desicion to close the borders of Quel'Thalas and take them out of the Alliance. Not long after Quel'Thalas closed their borders Thaelandriel found his wife Analhia Dawnwalker. The Scourge invasion As with many other Quel'dorei, his life changed entirely when the Scourge decimated his people, homeland and corrupted the Sunwell. In the attack Thaelandriels wife Analhia, whom beared their child, died in the attack. He stood and gave defence to Quel’Thalas with his magic, fighting to preserve the land he held so dear. Alas, with the Sunwell’s destruction, the shadow of death withdrew from Quel’Thalas, leaving its twisted scar upon the lands visage. All hope seemed depleted. When last survining Sunstrider came he found salvation in him. As with many others of the newly named Sin'dorei he almost to willingly embraced the fel magic their prince and Illidan offered. Thaelandriel found a satisfaction in the fel he had never felt as an arcanist. Outland Thaelandriel followed his prince to Outland and began to manipulate the fel there. He started to enjoy the fiery path of a he had taken and gradually began to mix in more and more fel. He soon began to study the art of felcasting and he soon learned how to summon demons and to bind them to his will and how to manipulate the fel in powerful and destructing ways. He choose the title of Felmancer since he felt that it suited his new lifestyle better. When it became open to him and a few others that Kael'thas had lost his mind and had sided with the Burning Legion, Thaelandriel and a few other Sin'dorei (among them was also his brother now a blood knight) deserted from their post and joined the Shattered Sun Offensive in Shattrath City. There they participated in the attack against Kael'thas forces on Quel'danas where he attempted to summon Kil'jaeden using the Sunwell. In the attack Thaelandriel's elder sister was killed in a farstrider attack on the legion forces stationed on Quel'danas. This leaved Thelandriel as the heir to the Sungazer house and gained the title of Lord of house Sungazer. After the reignation of the Sunwell After the civil war of the Sin'dorei Thaelandriel intergrated himself into the Sin'dorei society as the newly appointed Lord of house Sungazer. Thaelandriel was in awe after he had seen the raw power Kael'thas' warlock possesed. He completely threw away his arcane studies to further devote him to manipulating fel magic. He has only left Quel'thalas' borders once since the civil war. He couldn't leave Quel'thalas when the war against the Lich King started as he had other matters to attend, namely taking care of his house and his sisters daughter whom Thaelandriel adopted after his sisters death. He did visit Dalaran once though, to officialy support the Sunreavers. But the real reason he went there was to look up a special book about manipulating fel energy that he had heard was hidden there. Since that time Thaelandriel has stayed in Quel'thalas to take care of his adoptive daughter and to further enhance and study the art of manipulating fel magic. Appearance Thelandriel is roughly 1,87 meters in height. Like most of his kind, he is slim but muscular. His hair is long and some of it are set up with a tassel on top of the head. His natural hair color is ashen black. He has a small, well-trimmed soulpatch. His eyes are verdant green, like any other Sin'dorei. His skin is a little bit darker then regular Sin'dorei due to his fel consumption. He has runic tattoos covering his upper body, which realiases a tangible aura of fel. During offcial meetings and the likes, Thaelandriel is usualy seen wearing his felcaster and Magister robes. During his free time, Thaelandriel wears more comfortable, purple and red robes. What ever he wears though, he is often not seen without the Quel'thalas tabbard. Personality Thaelandriel thinks before he acts. He is polite and well mannered and does his best not to insult others. He can be sarcastic or ironic at times. He is incredibly loyal to the Sin'dorei. He loves to study and researching about the fel and would do almost anything to further his knowledge about the arts of manipulating it. When he isn't with his adoptive daughter or on official buissnes he is almost always researching on how to gain more power or practising his "fel-arts". He has a deep hatred towards the remaining Quel'dorei as he thinks they are traitors to Quel'thalas and it doesn't take much for him to actually kill one. He thinks any none-Sin'dorei a lesser race and that they are beneath him and he only works with the other races of the Horde because his people need them. But he loves Quel'thalas and its people with a burning passion. Thaelandriel hates the Alliance almost as much as the Quel'dorei and he definitely hates humans even more than the high elves. But he is willing to co-operate with any of them if it further his agenda. The person Thaelandriel loves more than anything is his adoptive daughter Lyrilia. Known relatives Father: Ithalain Sungazer (dead) Mother: Leandra Sungazer (dead) Elder sister: Solara Sungazer (dead) Younger brother: Lethalin Sungazer, Blood Knight (alive) Adoptive daughter: Lyrilia Sungazer (alive) Category:Blood Elf Category:Warlock Category:Horde Category:Characters